ninjachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzaku Clan
Currently Living Members Suzaku Keiji A male Hyuuga, the only one in recent memory coming from the Suzaku house with Hyuuga eyes. The last surviving member of the clan ever since the house was burned with his father, mother and little brother inside. Taken in by his friend, the owner of an inn, given the lone room at the end of the hall on the upper floor. History The fall of the Suzaku Clan and the tales of Ojaki, Sennin of Cloud Not many take into consideration of the vast power the Suzaku clan held at the time of Ojaki. His stories are legendary, and his feats even more so. He quenched rebellions with only few and precise strikes, he knew the body of all his opponents all too well. Even the Raikage at the time knew of his power and trusted him only with the most delicate of operations. On few accounts it was said that Ojaki even went so far as to leaving the country. And whenever he would return from his travels he didn't speak a word for months. He never shared tales of his travels, not even with the Raikage he gave reports as most of his travels at the time was of his own decision. He was always a secretive man. Not even his children knew of his travels, he only shared in communal gatherings with the family on few occasions, only to make his presence known. The clan was deeply involved in the politics and ongoings in the village, which merely proved in and of itself the immense power the clan held. Ojaki was said to be of the Lightning affiliation and his powers was strongest in Taijutsu, his characteristically traits was his dark skin, and black hair with deep curls. His hair was always kept in a ponytail sticking out in the back of his head. He had a deep voice. It is said that whenever he spoke to you, you would know it deep down, his voice was said to rustle the bones inside of the bodies of anyone he spoke to on a personal level. Even if him speaking to anyone was among the rarest of occasions. Ojaki had bright blue eyes which stroke fear in his enemies and awoke warm feelings in his friends and allies, he looked kind hearted, but strong and dangerous at the same time. At this time many have since forgotten the great feats and powers of Ojaki, reason for this is unsure, but theories speculate that it may have been because of the mistakes and errors made by his late sons. Ojaki was born more than 140 years ago. Family ties Ojaki's younger brother. Ojami, who had not inherited the same strengths in battle, as Ojaki, but had instead inherited speech, he was a true, strong, and powerful politician, who with his strengths had involved himself in almost every inch of the council’s ongoings at the time. Unfortunately due to this he had also gotten the attention of many others, striving towards a goal of power, it was because of this Ojami was assassinated by unknown assailants. It is said that Ojaki knew full well who and why it happened. But he had decided he did not want to get himself involved. Ojaki left, towards an unknown destination after the death of his brother. For many months he did not return. 2 Years past, as the house of the Suzaku clan stood empty. Ojaki returned. With him he had a woman, her black hair and white blank eyes seemed unfamiliar, and many did not know what they were to think regarding it. She was permitted through the persistence of Ojaki, to give her residence in the Village. On the condition that they marry. And so they did. They held a small, and private ceremony, but for once in the Legends of Ojaki he truly had a smile on his face. The woman's actual history was unknown, and she never talked about it either, many assumed it was a deal she and Ojaki had made. They made their living as the only 2 living members of the Suzaku clan at the time, they lived privately, rarely made their presence through any official meetings of the like, except for when Ojaki went off on his missions. Not many months after the woman had made her presence known in the Village rumors was spreading that the woman was pregnant. With twins nonetheless. at the time of birth it is said the screams of the mother tore through the soul of every villager in the Village of the clouds. Penetrating walls, and barriers. The mother. Died giving birth to both of the children. The Suzaku clan was seeming more and more private after the birth of the twins. It is said that Ojaki tested each of his children for strengths and weaknesses. But according to the legends of Ojaki, none of his sons had any talent. Many believed this was the reason Ojaki returned to his traveling ways, leaving the village for indifinate time, time and time again he left, some believed he went to missions given to him by the Raikage, others believed he merely distanced himself from his family. leaving alone both twins in the care of nurses and maids. In the later years as the children grew, their personalities grew into fruition, both were seeming more and more gluttony over the wealth his father and family had gathered over the years, none of them joined the Academy or even showed any interest in the ways of their father. During these late years the Suzaku clan was already failing. Slowly, the minds of the two twins were corrupted by Gluttony, and they squandered the wealth. Ojaki, still traveling, and rarely visiting didn't pay it no heed. According to Legend he had abandoned his sons, to their own fate. One feature which stood out among the rest, was that according to one of the Legends is that one of the twins had inherited a feature from their mother, which was the white and blank eyes, although it is said only the pupil was white. Reasons for this exact feature was never discovered. The Death of a Legend Ojaki was by and all means known to be among the most powerful Ninjas of his time. The exact level of his powers was unknown, since he always completed all the missions he was given with care and precision. And no one ever lived to the tell the tales. Except for his teammates. Which he rarely cared for by any means. He never got along with anyone for longer than a few months, mostly just long enough for him to complete his missions whenever teammates were a necessity. Ojaki grew old, but never weak, his strength always kept him going. It is said Ojaki lived till he reached the age of 80 and died by a deathly disease, and he lived on with all the will and strength he held inside of him. At the time the sons was 38 years old. In his deathbed it is said that Ojaki cursed his sons for being as weak as they are. None at the time still did not know the full extent of his power so many believed the curse still lingers in the clan. Another legend says that the last breath of Ojaki brought forth great demons, entrapped inside Ojaki as some believed he was a Demon hunter of sorts, and in order to keep the demons of causing terror he entrapped them within himself, some believed this was also why he never spoke to anyone outside of the Clan. There was even saying that in fact he did not die, and he instead just vanished out of thin air, in this legend of course it is said that he still lives by the strength and will inside of him. Of course this would mean he would be 140 years old. Reason for this is that at the age of 76 he suddenly just stayed inside of his house and didn't leave, that was untill 8 years later when his twin sons told the story that their father had died. The sons of Ojaki, did not however believe any of the nonsense of tales of stories. And merely went on with their lifestyle of squandering the wealth his father and family had gathered. During only a few years, the clan shrunk in power. the lands, villages and wealth was bought up just to keep up with Ojaki's Sons' lifestyle. They lost their wealth, and after 1 Generation alone, the riches and power previously held by the Suzaku clan was gone. The Sons' Demise The sons' of Ojaki's lifestyle kept taking a turn for the worst during the year of the death of their father. For them, it was a matter of celebration. For everyone else, it was a time of great sorrow. And many hated the sons for this. During the time of celebration one of them was poisoned by unknown assailants. The other brother, who was just as bad as other, instead of celebrating through drinking, had instead found other ways to entertain himself, in this case it was taking a wife, whom he had talked about multiple times he never truly loved he instead just kept her around for the plain use of intercourse. In a few years after the death of his brother, he was assassinated. Beforehand though, he had impregnated one of the wives who he kept. The wife was at the time 29 years old. With her, she carried the last of the Suzaku blood. She was left to her own will to carry on the Suzaku name. Some believed she left the home and became a hermit. Others believed that she merely kept her to herself. Non had heard anything new from the clan for many years. Some said the clan died out, and the woman died giving birth and the child died in the process, some nights light was seen from the Suzaku clan's home, because of this some said ghosts haunted the house. According to legend the family lived on. And that the family had barely scraped together. The woman, had given birth to a girl. Whom grew up to become a beautiful woman. Though with her she carried the curse of the Suzaku clan and it was difficult for her to live properly. Her beauty helped her get alongside the other villagers, and not long into her life she had found a husband willing to take her as a Wife. The name of Suzaku lived on, with them. When she was at the age of 22, they together had 1 child. A shining light in the Darkness A son, who was the first for many years in the Suzaku line who had decided to join the Academy and begin his life in Kumogakure as a Ninja. Even though his strength was by far the weakest among many, his abilities never reached to any great heights, and his life seemed dull, yet thanks to his decision of becoming a Ninja the line of the Suzaku didn't seem all too dead. His mother, and father, died by a deadly disease at the age of 48. Which left him by himself in the Suzaku house. In his time as a Ninja he met a nurse. It was instant love at first sight between the two, Him, strapped to the bed in the hospital and her, taking care of his wounds from his many missions. They married after a few years. Together they lived in the Suzaku home, and together at the age of 28. They had 1 child. A son. He was named Keiji, his dark skin was reminiscent of his Ancestor Ojaki, and he had inherited the feature of the white pupil from the wife of Ojaki. Which gave hope to the family that maybe the curse had been broken. But this hope was only to be seen or felt in the family itself, as the other villagers in Kumogakure had little to no hope for the family, and many whom know the legends well was only hoping the family had died away with the two twin sons of Ojaki. Keiji was at first trained minimally by his father, merely to test his strength and ability. He showed great promise, but alas his training could not continue if the livelihood would continue of the family. Since the father of Keiji were not very powerful, he could not complete or manage any greater missions, so the income from the father was minimal, same as with the mother, whom kept being busy with her job as a nurse. Many nights she overworked, and this left little to no time for Keiji. Through the years Keiji learned by himself how to fight, getting into trouble, and training by himself in a secret spot hidden near the house, not even his father knew of this spot. Keiji had at the time begun picking up scraps, beaten down and ruined equipment, he fixed them up himself, and he used them on a daily basis. Since he did not go to Kindergarten due to the lack of funds, he had plenty of time to kill on his own. Years past, Keiji had turned 5, and the family had another child. they named him Jin. He wasn't as strong as his older brother, and was quite fragile, and still is. In the years of him growing up his body seemed more and more fragile. Keiji and Jin grew close to each other. They cared deeply to each other. The fragile nature of Jin made Keiji get more and more protective towards him, Keiji grew wary, and his goals in life changed, he decided to train much more and to join the Academy only to become stronger, all in order to protect Jin. At the age of 8 Keiji had already gathered all the necessary equipment, and fixed them up to work for his height, and size, he kept training in close quarter combat, he meditated, and read plenty of books which he had leant from the library. He had even learned to attack with the use of Chakra, although he did not know of the actual potential of Chakra or know of the basics, but he had managed to concentrate chakra to the tip of his fingers in order to attack more precise and to attack with more power. Jin at the time grew and admired the strength and determination of his older brother. Wanting to follow in his steps, Jin had kept trying to train, both by himself and with his brother. At every attempt it kept resulting in Jin's lack of power took the better of him, and made the training sessions ending early, and never resulting in much change. Keiji was the main person who cared for Jin. Reasons was the amount of time both his mother and father spent in work, earning money to keep a good living standard. Keiji feared at first that when he would begin in the academy he would have little to no time to take care of his brother. That and he didn't look forward to the eyes his classmates would make towards his eyes, dark skin, and hair. He was unique in his own way. And this made him an easy target, this he knew well, and did not look forward to it. The Grim Future After having participated in numerous classes and having met his new classmates, he felt life taking a more easier turn, people were still bothering here and there, but it didn't seem to affect him nearly as much as it did before, he had things where his mind was distracted. His training was grueling tough, he learned many things involving controlling, maintaining, and utilizing chakra to it's full extent. He even learned of the fact that he had the very same element as his great great grandfather Ojaki; Lightning. Of course, he didn't know all there was, and he was far from a master. Yet he learned only the basics, and from there he had full potential to grow. He met numerous people, not to mention his meeting with Shinrya kitsune in the hollow halls of the Hospital, inspiring him to reach new heights. As the age of a young boy reaches a certain stage as well, his eyes might start to wander off at inescapable sights. Not to mention girls. Which he has met quite a bit of. Red heads, blonds, brown haired, long haired, short haired, beautiful and okay looking. Few of them he took a huge note of when finally getting his chances of talking to properly, Hikari.. Keiji's heart would boom by the thought, but alas he wouldn't be able to explain, and he would dismiss it whenever anyone would ask of her, or would ask of his thoughts regarding her. Keiji were a lost, yet frighteningly happy soul wandering around the streets of kumo, with his little brother Jin sometimes right at his tail Keiji rarely got into trouble, yet he did troublesome things. He even once was caught by a Sennin of the village, Kushin.. Isaki Kushin, the Medical Sennin. He caught Keiji while trying to talk to Hikari.. Right after he stolen chicken and rice all in order to get food for his family. That time was among the very first times he was ever caught doing so. All the other times he was never noticed. Kushin, although a scary sight for eyes at first, seemed benevolent of sorts towards Keiji, he offered a way to repent for his crimes by the act of a favor, Keiji reluctantly agreed, Kushin even bought Keiji a headset all in order to co-ordinate the favor. At first Keiji merely dismissed Kushin as being silly for even trusting Keiji in the first place, but as Kushin had instructed Keiji was to wear the headset on at all times. It wasn't long till Keiji's thoughts turned to grim for suddenly Keiji received the call to action, he did as was asked, and was dismissed. Deep down Keiji began to admire the Sennin, his way of handling the issue with Keiji was sound, and made sense to him in a way. This and the talks he had with Kitsune was the reason he signed up for becoming a Med-nin. He believed that with these two idols in the front of him, Keiji would reach great heights, both ability-wise and strength-wise. Although this decision only came into place at a much later point. It only truly came into account when he had finally gotten to the rank of Genin, after having completed the graduation, which came to say the least at a weird occasion. The Lunar event, which alone was something new to Keiji, even if it was a yearly event Keiji never really wanted to go, he rather spent the time training and exercising. That year though, he was gonna have to be more socially active, and decided to even go the distance of inviting someone to meet up, Hikari. The very same day Kushin had intercepted and confronted him he invited her out to the Lunar event. The Lunar event had transpired very unexpectedly, and quickly he found himself standing inside of the academy building which had been made into a horror house, he was in there with few other class mates who had each of their own specialty skills, it was one of the first real dangers Keiji ever found himself standing in front of. For inside of the Academy there had sneaked in a so called Nian which he learned later, a beast which essence is pure candy. Which might sound enticing for some, but being devoured by one might not be so fun, especially not when a damsel in distress was heard from it's belly. Keiji was the first on the spot to fighting, another in the group was so unfortunate to be swallowed up whole by the beast, which only gave Keiji more reason to fight. Keiji was so enticed and excited he managed deliver the killing blow. Their adventure was cut short by the intervention of Anbu-like ninjas interrupting the academy's house of horror. They graduated all to shut their mouths. The others and Keiji included agreed, and then it was, that Keiji went from Academy student to Genin in a surprising turn of events. Even worse was what happened 6 days later. Keiji's house was burned down, family killed, even his little brother was burned to a crisp, and all that he knew before ever even entering the Academy was gone. All he had left was his training ground and his friends in the bar. And all the memories he had left was the little black book his little brother had kept with him always.